fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Enoch Martin
Summary Enoch is the oldest sibling of the Martin Trio. He runs the Fortification Corps. Of the Military. He saw first hand his mother die as she tried to save as many of her military soldiers as possible, and instilling a deep hate into him. Shortly after he partook in a forbidden ritual to gain the ability of Lycanthropy and in doing so, was made unworthy of The Radiant Nova Whip. He is a cold person who cares about making sure those in the walls live a happy life, even if all the military troops must die to do so. He is the strongest single non-holy soldier in the military. Powers and Abilities Tier: Low 7-B Name: Enoch Martin Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Lycanthrope, Order of the Lycan - Blood Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Proficiency with Unarmed Combat, Instinctive Reaction, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Transformation, Takes reduced mundane damage from weapons and unarmed attacks, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Clairvoyance, Minor Electricity Manipulation, Minor Fire Manipulation, Minor Ice Manipulation, Darkness Empowerment, Blood Magic, Curse Inducement / Status Effect Inducement, Damage Transferal, Limited Power Nullification, and Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Small City Level+ (has consistently fought and defeated full vampires, who are in turn comparable to adult white dragons), Higher with Crimson Rite active. Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to characters that can partially dodge cloud to ground lightning), Higher while in dim light or darkness. Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 '(Should be vastly stronger than any level 1 character) 'Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City Level+ (Has consistently fought and defeated full vampires, who are comparable to adult white dragons). Regeneration makes him hard to kill. Stamina: High, has single-handedly defended the wall from a small hoard of full vampires for an hour straight. Enoch can use blood maladicts three times before needing a rest, can transform for twice before needing a rest. Range: Standard Melee Range with Claws, Blood Curses Varies in range. Standard Equipment: Half-Plate Armor Intelligence: Gifted, has created battle plans in a moment’s notice and has considerable knowledge about vampires, zombies, and other undead. As well as information about Fey and Fiends, which would includes how to scout out for their Warlocks. Weaknesses: *'Blood Curses.' Blood Curses require the target to have blood within their body to function. *'Cursed Weakness.' Silvered weapons deals extra damage against him. *'Bloodlust.' After taking considerable damage, there is a small chance that he will attack without thinking, usually leaving him open to attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Alert:' Enoch is able to be on-guard without conscious thought, making it impossible for him to be surprised or for others to gain the upper hand just because he is unable to see them or their attack. This is to the point his body automatically acts to defend such attacks, either it be by dodging it or blocking it. *'Fighting Style:' Enoch is trained to use two weapons at the same time in order to maximize attack output. He has trained it to the point that his second hand attack is just as strong his first hand attack. *'Hunter's Bane:' Enoch is able to precisely sense, track, and gain information against Fey, Fiends, and Undead with an almost sixth sense. *'Crimson Rite:' Enoch makes a small wound on himself and smears his blood on his weapon of choice, which can include his claws, allowing them to deal extra Magical Electricity damage, Magical Fire Damage, or Magical Ice Damage (His Choice). While using the Crimson Rite on his claws, his attacks are considered magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and invulnerability to mundane damage. *'Hybrid Transformation:' As a werewolf Enoch's smelling and hearing are sharply increased, his speed is increased, along with taking reduced damage from mundane weapons and unarmed attacks. This transformation lasts for 30 minutes. *'Grim Psychometry:' (Non-Combat Applicable) Enoch takes 10 minutes to meditate on an object to discern vague details regarding any lingering evil or wicked past surrounding it. *'Dark Velocity:' Enoch gains the ability to see in darkness for 30 ft. While Enoch is surrounded in darkness he gains a boost in speed. *'Blood Curse of Mutual Suffering:' Enoch links with a creature within 30 ft for up to 1 minute. The next time the linked creature deals damage to him with an attack, the creature takes necrotic damage equal to half the damage dealt, and ending the curse. Enoch can amplify the curse by hurting himself, as he activate it or while the curse is active, causing the creature takes full damage and loses any resistance to necrotic damage. *'Blood Curse of Spell Sunder:' When a creature casts a spell that targets Enoch, and is within 60 ft of him, he can use a blood curse to cause the spell to likely miss. Enoch can amplify the curse by hurting himself, and causing the spell to be negated. *'Blood Curse of the Marked:' Enoch chooses one creature within 60 ft of him, for 6 seconds any Crimson Rite damage dealt to the creature is doubled, the curse can negate resistance to the Crimson Rite if Enoch chooses to hurt himself while doing so. *'Blood Curse of Binding:' Enoch binds a large (or smaller) enemy within 30 feet. The target’s movement speed is reduced to zero (the opponent cannot walk, crawl, or jump but the target can still attack and dodge) for 6 seconds. Enoch can hurt himself to amplify and apply the curse on any creature regardless of their size, along with prolonging the curse indefinitely. Unless the creature can somehow break out of it. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Kai (Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG) Kai's profile (Speed Equalized) Category:Tier 7 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Claw Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Werewolves Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Blood Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Armored Characters